Ultimate Anime World Tournament
by Edgeofursoul
Summary: This involves Anime characters from TONS of animes including Naruto, Bleach, DBZ, Cowboy Bebop, Kenshin, Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Fullmetal Alchemist and LOTS more fighting it out for supremacy! Check out my homepage for more matches and faster updates.
1. Prologue

ULTIMATE ANIME WORLD TOURNAMENT

Prologue:

Spanning countless worlds and dimensions, entering the ring from over 40 different animes and mangas, 160 arrive... only one can be declared the Best of the Best! Behold the clash of greatness that is the Ultimate Anime World Tournament!!!!!!!

"Welcome fans!!!!! It's my pleasure to introduce to you the bloodbath of the century, not for the feint of heart, but first let me explain the rules. The first round will be fought in this very ring. Each match will consist of 10 combatants randomly chosen and simply put the last one standing wins and advances to the second round. If a contestant is knocked out of this ring and lands on the ground, he is eliminated. If a contestant is knocked out and cannot get up after a 10 count he is eliminated. If a contestant is killed or for whatever reason cannot continue he is eliminated! Yes kills are not only legal but highly encouraged due to the fact that our television ratings will skyrocket with the bodycount, not to mention promote that person's mechandise and speaking of collectables, be sure to visit our gift shop for your Hercule t-shirts and Naruto bobbleheads and the ever popular Kagome figurines with removable skirt personally endorsed by the Legenday Sannin himself Jiraiya! Also all clothing and weapons of the deceased will be available on ebay after the conclusion of the finals.  
The winner in the Championship Match will be crowned the Best Anime Character and be rewarded with a secret treasure not to mention a load of cash!  
Now without further ado direct your attention to the screen for the First match lineup! Thank you and enjoy the slaughter!"

Match 1:

Spike Spiegel (Cowboy Bebop)  
Renji Abarai (Bleach)  
Hedora Musica (Rave Master)  
Mugen (Samurai Champloo)  
Ryoko (Tenchi)  
Zabuza (Naruto)  
Ginji (GetBackers)  
Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist)  
Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon)  
Kazuma (Scryed)

"Lady and Gentlemen, come to the entrance and prepare for the fight of your lives... literally!"

(Backstage)

Mugen:"Hmmm nothin but a bunch of chumps, this will be almost too easy."  
Zabuza:"Too easy? I wonder if you'll be able to say that after your head plops on the ground."  
Mugen:"Is that a challenge?"  
Kazuma:"Here's a challenge, I'll take you on right now!"  
Mugen:"Ha, then you'll be the first to die. It's a pity though, I kinda like the sound of your voice."  
Zabuza:"Me too, all the more reason you both must die."  
Spike:"Would you three either get a room or shut the hell up."  
Mugen:"You got a problem buddy?"  
Spike:"Not after the match starts" click, pushes clip into place and checks the sight of his gun.  
Ed:"That's my luck, I always get stuck with the cocky bastards."  
Mugen:"Who's the little guy, thought the day care was on the other side."  
Ed:"What did you call me!? How dare you say I'm so small I'd be crushed by a feather!"  
Kazuma raises an eyebrow "Maybe you should be the one carrying around a big ass sword to compensate for that petite body."  
Zabuza makes hand sign and readies his blade as fireworks explode in the distance.

"Let the tournament begin!!!!!!!!"


	2. Match 1

**MATCH 1**

"Thank you for your patience. My name is Koto and I'll be your guide to all of the action. Down below in the ring is our lovely referee Juri. Now are you ready to see a bloodbath of epic proportions??"

(Crowd screams and several chairs are hurled into the air)  
"I'll take that as a resounding yes! Direct your eyes to the ring.  
Now entering is everyones favorite space cowboy Spike from Cowboy Bebop. Next is Renji from Bleach, followed by Hedora from Rave Master. Next we have the ever popular Mugen... who seems to be winking at me.. hmmm meet me behind the arena tonight. Ahem, now comes Ryoko from Tenchi. Zabuza from Naruto seems to be ready for action. The seventh contestant is Ginji from GetBackers. The fan girls are going crazy today! Here comes Edward from Fullmetal Alchemist, the girls are still going crazy... hey is that a bra in the ring? Get that out of there! Anyway... Tuxedo Mask is next from Sailor Moon. Finally here is Kazuma from Scryed. Everyone settle down and wait for the bell."

(In the stands)  
Serena:"That should be me in there! How dare they refuse to invite me! I AM the show not Tuxedo Mask... even though he is dreamy...(drools) but it's not fair!!!!"  
Winry:"Go Ed!!!! Wait a minute I can't see him from way up here... too bad he's the shortest one of them"  
(Ed jumps on Zabuza's head and screams uncontrolably at Winry.)  
"Whoops, guess his hearing is better than i thought"

(Bell sounds)

"And that starts the first match! It appears Spike and Mugen are exchanging blows, and on the other side Ryoko seems to be flirting with Ginji. He hides behind Zabuza who slashes at them both. Wait a minute, someone is down already... Tuxedo Mask has been shot... and a quick check from Juri and yes he is dead. It appears that kill goes to Spike from the looks of his smoking gun. Renji draws his blade and clashes with Hedora's."

Kazuma:"Ah, there you are, I guess no one has noticed ya since you're so small, lucky for me I have a good eye"

"Ed's eyes have been ignited, this is one intense battle indeed! Kazuma summons forth his alter, a mighty fist of metal and power. He charges with his first bullit attack! Whoa! Ed dodges and after a quick clap of his hands he apparently changes the proporties of Kazuma's alter! Looks like he weakend it. Ed now transforms his arm into a blade and connects with a slash of Kazuma's chest. Zabuza on the offense against Mugen, so much speed it's hard to keep up with them. Meanwhile Hedora manipulates his sword into a whip but Renji is ready for him."

Renji:"Howl Zabimaru"

"Wow his sword transformed into a snakelike weapon. Hedora is in trouble! He continues to block but is being pushed back. Ryoko flies overhead and fires a blast at Renji! It almost caught him off guard but he dodged in time. They double team Renji, backing him up against the edge."

Renji:"Thats it, feel my full power. Bankai!!!"

"Oh My! Its absolutely huge! Some kind of baboon snake thingie but it takes up over half of the ring. He wastes no time, slams Hedora then sends Ryoko into the air. He splits up the blades and fires all of them at Hedora! Ouch! Sliced and diced! Hedora is no more! Just a heap of bloody flesh remain! I love my job! Next he focuses his attacks on Ed. A near miss on the first shot but then catches Ed in the back. Again a clap of his hands, wait a minute he is transforming part of the ring into... water? I hope he knows he will be billed for that! Renji and his baboon thingiemabob collapses into the shallow pool."

Zabuza:"Perfect, Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

"Zabuza conjurs a dragon shaped water blast directly into Renji sending him into the first row of the stadium!! He is eliminated! And about a dozen unlucky fans have been crushed, did I mention I love this job? Back to the action, Kazuma is powered up again and charges at Mugen. Wow they are too fast! Attack after attack they are dead even I think. The look of pure focus emitting from their eyes as they prepare for one last assault. They charge at eachother and meet in the middle in a blinding flash of light. The dust is settling, Mugen has fallen! That hole in his chest tells me he is done, damn I was looking forward to later! Wait a minute, Mugen's sword peirced Kazuma's chest in the clash as well! He stumbles and tries to pull the blade out but his body gives out then slams to the ground. Both men are out!

We are down to 5 left. Ryoko taunts Ginji who launches electricity her way but she teleports before any can hit. He scoops up a handful of water and tosses it into the air then unleashes a full furry of shockwaves. She tries to move quick enough but just the hint of moisture is all that's needed... wow what a hit! He's got her but he's not letting up. Pouring in the power more and more, she'll be nothing but ashes soon enough! Ed charges, stabs ginji in the back and thats enough to stop his assault. Ryoko lands outside and is out. Ed quickly transforms the spot he is on to rubber. Ginji attacks but its no good, they are being repelled! Ed then slams his hands to the ground and the stone floor under Ginji raises up and lauches him like a catapult! He lands in the 5th row... no one is safe!

It's down to three men. Spike clashes with Zabuza and hits a high kick which is returned in the form of the hilt of Zabuza's sword to the head of Spike. He shakes it off then rolls out of striking distance. He pulls out a trigger and ignites the explosives he planted before he rolled. It sends Zabuza out of the ring. Ed goes for the killing blow but Spikes' reflexes are just too damn good. He grabs Ed's wrist and pulls it up behind his back. Gun to Ed's head... it's over. No wait! Zabuza is not out yet! He used the remaining water outside the ring to hold him up! He's floating on the water and hurls his blade with the last of his strength. Ed detaches his artificial arm and drops to the ground in time! The blade plunges into Spike! He falls down and cannot continue! Zabuza is losing control and apparently used all of his chakra, the water disperses and he falls to the ground, he is eliminated!

Your Winner: EDWARD ELRIC!!!"

(Spike looks up at Ed and points his finger like a gun)

Spike:"Bang"

(Backstage)

(Jiraiya and Master Roshi looking at magazines )  
Roshi:"Look at this one wow maybe I can fight her instead!"  
Jiraiya:"Hmmm maybe wrestle in jello... ooo I've got a new idea for my next book hehe Kakashi will pay triple for this one!"  
(Miroku sneaks around the perverted old men while glimpsing a quick peek at the magazine then turning the corner while smiling suspiciously. )

(Elsewhere Hiei sharpens his sword as Future Trunks approaches. They exchange looks then he draws his blade. Then inuyasha walks up. )  
Inuyasha:"Mine's bigger."  
(He pulls out and transforms Tessaiga. )  
(Around the next corner Kagome, Fuu and Jakotsu listen. Bankotsu walks up to the guys. )  
Bankotsu:"Top this one, probably the biggest you've ever seen."  
(Guts walks by, his massive sword ripping up half the ceiling and wall. Everyone's eyes get big. )  
Bankotsu:"I want his!"  
(Fuu and Kagome freak out.)  
Kagome:"And I thought YOU were weird. This explains why you two are 'good' friends."


	3. Match 2

**MATCH 2**

"The mess of debris and bodies have been cleared away and we are ready for match 2! First to enter is Yugi, followed by Rock Lee. Next is Krillen. Make way for the legendary Jiraiya! Hey keep your hands off Juri, that's against the rules mister! Anyway Wrath makes his way to the ring, next up is Master Roshi... You pervs! Leave the ref alone!!!! Ahem... Aang is next up then Kazuki, Renkotsu and finally Rin."

(Bell sounds)

Krillen:"Hey you baldy! (points at Aang) You stole my look... hey wait, you're not even an anime character! Take this you faker! Destructo Disk!"

"Wow, Aang was just sliced in half! Careful people, intestines can be slippery! Jiraiya appears to be flirting with Kazuki who doesn't seem very happy to be treated like a girl but when you look and dress like that you can only blame yourself. Kazuki retaliates and sends Jiraiya out... no, he used a sustitution jutsu. Roshi powers up and rips his shirt to shreds. Where was he hiding those muscles? Are they even real? Anyway he lauches a powerful kamehameha wave and connects with Renkotsu."

Lee:"Leaf Hurricane!!!!"

"Damn! Lee hits a devastating kick and breaks Krillen's jaw, sending him to the ground, he's out! Wrath squares off with Jiraiya, the toad master lands a well placed blow sending Wrath flat on his back. He transmutes his hand into rock from the ring below him. A hard shot to the gut of Jiraiya. That caught him off guard but now he appears ready.

Wait a mintute! Master Roshi is flirting with Juri again causing her to leave the ring, he goes in pursuit... oh my, Roshi stepped out and eliminated himself! He continues after Juri... um security do what you're getting paid to do!"

(Android 16 and Zarbon escourt Roshi to the back while he kicks and screams.)  
"Ok the match continues! Kazuki entangles several in his threads but Renkotsu manages to flame them sending waves of ember blaze at Kazuki. Rin summons Archer, He pierces Yugi's shoulder with an arrow, ouch that's gonna leave a mark. He maintains focus and transforms into Yami."

Yami Yugi:"I summon Slifer the Sky Dragon to finish this duel!"

"Ummm is he blind? This isn't a card game, kid. Whoa, out of the card raises a huge red dragon. "

Krillen:"That was a nice nap... what the...!!!! Who summoned Shenron and why is he red now??"

"At Yugi's command the massive dragon chases Rin. Archer tries to save her but Slifer eats him! Rin attacks with balls of dark energy but it has no effect. The dragon slams her with it's tail, she out!"

Rock Lee:"It's my time to shine! Sensei I hope you're watching with pride. I'll show you the vigor of youth! Release the gates!!!!"

"Lee powers up and appears to turn reddish, I hope he knows the bathrooms are located in the back. Whoa, what speed! He races around the ring and hits several targets finally bringing Slifer into his sights. Both clash, man versus monster! Lee pushes every ounce of power into his kick... Slifer goes down!"

(Lee stands ready and takes time for a quick pose.)

"Yugi is stunned"

Yami Yugi:"Looks like I under estimated him. Time to end this in the only possible way. With all 5 pieces... Come forth Exodia the Forbidden!!!!!!"

"Another massive creature emmerges clad in shiny gold hmmmmmm wonder if its real. Lee charges again, Exodia smashes but Lee dodges once, twice... but not the third time!"

Yami Yugi:"Obliterate!!!!!"

"Exodia fires a huge blast from both of his palms! Direct hit! Lee is down and... Juri signals he is dead! Most have been knocked down by all of the attacks but someone appears through the smoke... Jiraiya springs out and directly at Exodia! Whoa, he focuses chakra into his palm, it's the rasengan! Exodia blocks but the spiraling forces of the high wind pushes him back! Exodia slams into Yugi and both land in the crowd! And the fan casualty count gets even higher, my bet is a thousand dead before the end of this tournament! Kazuki entangles Wrath in his many razor sharp threads... Damn! He spliced Wrath into a hundred fifty-two pieces... give or take a couple pieces. Wrath is eliminated! Juri has signaled Renkotsu is out due to a ten count. Watch the replay, while we dazzled over the many bloody and mamed fans, apparently Exodia's left hand broke and landed on Renkostu's head, suckage! Moving on, we are down to two remaining fighters. Jiraiya speeds around the ring dodging the threads. Kazuki manipulating them all but I'm sure that limits his own movement. Jiraiya goes for the killing blow! No good! Jiraiya was caught! He got blindsided by the nearly invisible thread and now is completely entangled. Kazuki appears to be savoring the taste of victory."

Kakuzi:"Haha, this will make us even for mistaking me for a girl. There is no escaping my threads, the Fuuchouin-ryuu technique will be your death."

Jiraiya:"This is why they call me Legendary, needle guardian jutsu!"

"Jiraiya's hair has just become extremely spiky and sharp enough to cut the threads!"

Jiraiya:"Not bad kid, you were simply outclassed. Rasengan!!!!!!"

"A direct hit in Kazuki's chest! His limp body is spun violently in the air and finally slams into the dirt with a sickening thud! Kazuki is eliminated!

Your match two winner: JIRAIYA!!!!!!!!!!!"

(Outside)  
Temari:"Shikamaru what are you doing, our match is up next!"

Shikamaru:"Doesn't that cloud look a little like Choji?"

Temari:"Geez you need serious help." (Smacks him with her fan)

Shikamaru:"Damn... girls are so troublesome... why am I always paired with her... (sigh)"

(Temari walks off slamming her feet down with every step.)

Temari:"I can't believe that loser, looking at clouds when he should be preparing for the fight... at least I'll be there to protect him... again, but showing him up with knock him down to earth. Mr IQ of over 200, please you've got to be kidding me. I bet he couldn't figure out how to put his headband on so he stuck it on his arm..."

(Anger turns to a smile)

Shikamaru:"Hmmm wonder why she has that look on her face... shogi and battle strategy is simple... but I'll never understand girls... who knows what they are thinking... she's probably wondering if that outfit makes her but look big... I wonder if thats why she carries that fan on her back... it all makes sense now..."

(Backstage Miroku sneaks around guards eating doughnuts and enters the main office)

Miroku:"Hehe I don't think Kagome will mind if I switch with her hehe it's the perfect plan. All of those lovely ladies alone with me mmmmmm. Now I just have to avoid Sango" (perverted smile)


	4. Match 3

"Welcome back fans. Once again it's me Koto, ready to continue the pure carnage that is the Ultimate Anime World Tournament!!!!

Match three will begin shortly so remain seated and enjoy the refreshments before they become stained with more fresh blood. Let me also take this time to remind you of one of our gracious sponsors. Has life got you down? Are you tired of getting picked on at school and mugged in the park? If so then try Yajarobi's world famous senzu beans! They not only cure sickness and invigorate your body but they also revitalize your mind and help focus your chi, chakra or spirit force. So the next time you want a quick pickmeup remember Yajarobi for all of your supernatural needs, located across from Jiraiya's adult book store and Sesshomaru's Club Fluffy. That's Yajirobi's Warehouse of susiciously cheap stuff, so cheap who cares if it's not legal."

(Backstage)

(Jubei is sleeping in the corner next to Shikamaru who is fighting boredom with shadow puppets.)

Temari:"You better take this more seriously or you're going to get killed Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru:"Man, this is how my mom talks to my dad... I still don't understand why he keeps her around... women are too troublesome...ooh that's a cool deer shadow..."

(Temari wraps her hands around shikamaru's neck until security seperates them)

Kagura:"Humans are so weak and stupid. I'll kill them first."

(Kenshin bumps into Kagura)

Kenshin:"Oh sorry miss, I didnt see you there." (lame over exagerated smile)

Kagura:"Watch where you are going human or I won't wait until our match to rip your bodyparts off one by one."

Kenshin:"It won't happen again miss, I don't want any trouble."

Zolo:"Wow, he will be the first to die, that's for sure. I doubt he has any skill at all. Wonder if he even knows how to use that sword."

(Misty looks around nerviously, gripping togepi tight.)

Misty:"Who are these people? And why did I even let Brock talk me into taking his place in this tournament... stupid Brock... he told me it was a fashion show grrrrrr I'm gonna kill him. Hmmmm come to think of it... where is he?"

(At a hotsprings)

Brock:"Finally I can work my magic without Misty interfering. Hmmm I like this place (reads sign) Hinata Inn, sounds nice."

(Crazy Japanese samurai girl flies out of the inn.)

Motoko:"Pervert!!! Die!!!!"

Brock:"Crap!! Misty help me!!!"

Keitaro:"Ummmm Motoko, why is the water red again??? Man, this happens everytime I have to clean."

(Back to the Tournament)

"Are you ready for more gruesome deaths and senseless acts of sadistic violence?"

(Fans cheer eradically and a few brawls start in the stands.)

"I adore your enthusiasm people but please let the trained professionals die in vain here. Now let the bloodshed continue! The next ten fighters are ready.  
First we have the wind mistress Kagura!!! Highly skilled, and paid swordsman Jubei!!! The Heavy Blade Avatar Rena!!! The pokemon word's own Misty!!! Next is yet another master of the wind Temari!!! Shop owner Kisuke also known as Hat and Clogs!!! Now bow to King Bradley, better known as Pride!!! The fangirls are going crazy at the very sight of the legendary Battosai, Kenshin Himura!!!! Another swordman, Zolo!!! He appears to be getting the support of all the pirates in the audience. Finally our last fighter, Shikamaru!!!"

(Bell)

"The third match has begun! The fighters size eachother up and we have some fierce staredowns... ok people this isn't DBZ no one wants to see your facial expressions, kill somebody already!!!! That bit of encouragement seems to have worked. Rena swings her blade randomly but Temari dodges the first two strikes then blocks the third with her fan. Pride draws two blades and so does Zolo. I love the sound of clashing metal almost as much as I love the sight of evisceration. Shikamaru is too busy looking up to notice anything going on around him. Jubei dodges a slash by Kisuke then another one by Kagura's fan. He hasn't even drawn his sword yet, what is he waiting for? Misty has the look of fear and chooses psyduck. He umm is running away. Kagura takes to the sky and attacks with her dance of blades! One nearly hits Misty, another one slices psyduck in half! So thats what pokemon look like inside. Kisuke appears to be her main target, at least eight blades are headed his way."

Kisuke:"Benihime, awaken! (His zanpakuto transforms) Sing!"

"He has created a red shield just in time to block the attack! On the other side of the ring Zolo uses his three sword technique to slice and dice Pride... but wait, he's not dead! Pride strikes back and shoves a blade through Zolo's shoulder! Zolo returns with his own attack, slamming his sword upward into Pride's neck! Brutality abounds but again Pride refuses to die."

Temari:"You call that a fan? I'll show you the real way to use the wind. Wind scythe jutsu!"

"Swirling winds overtake the ring and slam into Kagura who merely shrugs it off."

Kagura:"I don't just control the wind... I AM THE WIND!!! Dance of blades!"

A dozen blades are hurled Temari's way. She counters with more wind but it's not enough. Shikamaru springs into action finally and uses his shadow possession to seize control of Misty and forces her to leap in front of Temari! Ouch that's gonna leave a stain on our ring! Misty is being chopped into tiny pieces as Temari barely escapes with her life. Misty is the first to be eliminated! Pride removes his patch to reveal a tattoo on is eye. Zolo battles through immense pain and concentrates to use his asura technique. It looks like he has six arms and wow... three heads! Nine swords are slashing against Pride but he can't be killed by a mere sword. Amazingly Pride avoids every slice and counters with several well placed stabs. Finally Zolo appears out of stamina and Pride takes advantage with a upward strike. He slices off Zolo's left arm and it falls to the ground still gripping his sword. Zolo goes down to one knee. With the look of renewed determination he springs forward with a final attack! Pride must have seen it coming somehow and sidesteps it then follows through with a perfect cut! Zolo's head hits the ground with a pleasurable splat next to his arm! His headless body then collapses... needles to say Zolo is eliminated! Urahara takes on Jubei who still hasn't unsheathed his sword. Kenshin who has also avoided attacking thus far stares down Pride. Kagura makes her move."

Kagura:"Pathetic humans, If someone dies I can bring them back, if their head gets cut off I can put it back on. Behold, Dance of the Dead!"

"The swirling winds lift up Zoro's bloodsoaked body and reattaches his arm and head and lunges forwad at Temari but wait, at the last second the wind shifts and send's Zolo's lifeless body at Shikamaru! He's not fast enough... one blade plunges into his chest! He goes down and Juri pronounces him dead! Temari is pissed and goes on a rampage sending huge gusts of wind to Kagura but she merely redirects them away from her. Temari then pulls out a scroll and makes some hand signs... she summons what appears to be a giant ferret with a huge sickle. It flies at Kagura with great speed but she calls forth her feather to fly her higher. Kisuke attacks Jubei who finally draws his sword to block. He sees the ferret and drops to the ground just in time and it slices into Kisuke! He manages to guard against it but the damage has been done. Jubei goes on the offensive. Kenshin using his god-like speed to counter Pride's vicious blows then powers him back and nails Pride with a finishing cut across the throat spilling buckets of blood. Temari uses her fan to reach Kagura in the sky and the two clash. After exchanging blows they throw eachother to the ring below, landing harshly on the concrete. Rena charges at them for an easy kill but Kagura blocks with her fan.

Kisuke is bleeding but is not letting up. He fires a crimson blast from his sword and Jubei barely rolls out of the way in time but drops his sword. Kisuke goes for the finish, sprinting ahead and readies his blade. Jubei lunges directly at him then pulls on an invisable string to send his sword back to his hand, they clash! Jubei lands a kick then stabs forward but Kisuke uses his shield. He then fires another blast through his own shield! It hits Jubei who could not see it coming. He goes down and could be out. Wait, Pride regenerates and appears behind Kenshin"

Pride:"What good is a manslayer who doesn't kill? You're nothing more than a fly... just another nuisance. I on the other hand will make the rest of these pathetic insects beg before I kill them one by one and if your lucky maybe I won't go after the audiance and your friends afterward."

"Kenshin's eyes are enraged! Flaming in a color I've never seen before. He turns toward Pride with enough fierceness to kill an army. In an instant Kenshin fires away with several slashes but Pride dodges."

Pride:"As with that pathetic pirate you can't touch me. My ultimate eye shows me every possible outcome before it happens. I know what to do before you even attack. Give up and you'll die painlessly."

Kenshin:"I will not stop until your head hits the ground. Dorysen!"

"Kenshin slashes with such power it sends the ground and debris directly at Pride who manages to block. Wait a minute, a chunk of rock hit his eye! Kenshin then hurls his blades with blinding speed! Pride is cut in half but the blade continues and impales Rena! Kenshin speeds forward and retrives his blade and quickly despenses of Temari and Kagura with one slash! Kagura's throat is sliced clean and Temari's chest spurts blood! Rena, Kagura and Temari are all pronounced dead and thus eliminated! Kenshin Himura and Kisuke Urahara remain.

A quick stare down and Kenshin makes the first move. Kisuke is nearly as fast but not quite. Kenshin attacks but it's blocked. Kisuke takes several steps back then goes for his crimson blast but Kenshin saw him use it before and stops his motion with his blade. Kisuke pushes him back with great strength then goes for the blast again... but wait Jubei who was hiding under the dead bodies of Temari and Kagura grabs Kisuke's ankle and trips him up... he falls outside and is eliminated! Jubei stands up with a smirk.

Two are left but only one can advance. Kenshin grips his sword still with the look of a manslayer. Jubei changes his stance, both are ready for one last all or nothing attack. Both launch forth in unison, a blur of remarkable speed and precision... and they strike at once!!!! Dust and smoke rises from the ring... who is left standing in the climactic showdown? What? Both are standing... Jubei smirks then falls to the ground. Kenshin has a single cut on his chest but not enough to stop the Battosai!

The winner of match three is: KENSHIN HIMURA!!!!!!

Jubei gets up, appearently Kenshin only hit him with a non-leathal knockout attack from the dull side of his reverse blade sword. Stay tuned for the next matchup!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Note: Please review, I need more feedback. Tell me what you think, both positive and negative_.


	5. Match 4

**MATCH 4:**  
Cat Fight

Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach)  
Faye Valentine (Cowboy Bebop)  
Rei Hino (Sailor Moon)  
Fuu (Samurai Champloo)  
Yomiko Readman (Read or Die)  
Haku (Naruto)  
Jakotsu (Inuyasha)  
Ichigo Momomiya (Tokyo Mew Mew)  
Triela (Gunslinger Girls)  
Miroku (Inuyasha)

"Please stand by for our next match. A special all girl rumble that is sure to tantalize any of those not invigorated by the waves of bloody massacres thus far. The match will begin shortly so get your cameras ready!"

(Back stage)

Ichigo Kurosaki:"What the hell? Why am I in the all girl match????"  
Uryuu Ishida:"Are you blind? That's not your name on the screen, it's some pink haired cat thing with a tacky bell."  
Ichigo:"... oh... I didn't notice the last name..."  
Uryuu:"Although I have to admit it's quite ammusing you have the same name as a girl... the fruity colored hair is starting to make sense now" (smirks)  
Ichigo:"WHAT!? Well at least I'm not the ONLY guy in the craft club!"  
Uryuu:"Hey watch your mouth! It's merely a talent and who am I to deny the world great stitchwork and classy..."  
Ichigo:"You do realize when you go on talking about your gay little hobbies that no one listens. I mean what guy actually knows how to sew.. that's for girls."  
Uryuu:"Plenty of guys enjoy the feeling of creating masterful works of artistic..."  
Ichigo:"There you go again, I better walk away now before I get infected by your gayness. Name one straight guy who sews??"  
Uryuu:"How about the many many cosplayers out there?"  
Ichigo:"I said STRAIGHT."  
Uryuu:"I would be careful what you say about crazied fan boys."  
Ichigo:"Oh yeah? What are they gonna do, beat me to death with their cardboard swords? hahahahaha You've got to be kidding me."  
Uryuu:"This is exactly why your mechandise is out sold by Renji."  
Ichigo:"What??? ummmm is that camera on... dammit!"

"Koto here and Once again people get ready for the show of a lifetime!!! Check out these deadly beauties!!! First up is the adorable Rukia from Bleach! The second fighter is the ever popular Faye from Cowboy Bebop fame! I see plenty of marry me Faye signs in the crowd, watchout guys her gun is most definately loaded. Next up is Rei Hino, better known as Sailor Mars! From Samurai Champloo here is Fuu! The nerd of the tournament and ever the book worm, Yomiko Readman! (Reading a book and nearly trips over her own feet) Up next is Haku from Naruto looking very cute! From Inuyasha we have Jakotsu! Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew is now making her way to the ring! Triela is next from Gunsliger Girls! Now our final fighter is... Hey wait a minute... Miroku!? That's not a girl! Somehow he was mistakenly put in this match but it's too late to turn back. Don't blame me if you're beaten by a girl you perverted monk!"

(Bell)

"The match has begun and theses girls are ready to throwdown. Rukia and Faye face off as Rei has her eyes set on Fuu. Miroku as the only guy in the match appears to be in heaven with that goofy smile of his."

Jakotsu:"Damn, there are no handsome guy warriors here grrrrr why did I have the misfortune of laning in this match... wait a mintute I know that monk... he's not as beutiful as Inuyasha but I can't be picky right now. Hey Mirooooku!!"

Miroku:"Crap! How did he get in here... must hide."

"Miroku is running from Jakotsu, he crawls through the women to make his escape. Meanwhile Triela fires several shots at Yomiko but she uses a few sheets of paper to shield herself. Faye empties her gun shooting at Rukia but her speed is too great, she draws her blade. Haku lands a powerful well placed kick sending Rukia to the pavement. Jakotsu is confronted by Rei, she fires an arrow but Jakotsu slashes with her snake sword to deflect it. Miroku is back up to his old tricks, he crawled to the other side and ended up under Ichigo. After a quick peek he stands back up... he's not supposed to be flirting with the competition! He expertly slides his hand around and grabs her butt."

Miroku:"Will you bare my children?"

"Ichigo has turned red from embarrasment... this is not what i envisioned a girl rumble to be. Wait a minute, we have a rabid fan who has jumped from the stands! Wait.. that's a contestent, Sango!"

Sango:"You have had your perverted fun for the last time monk!! Hiraikotsu!!!!!!!!"

"She hurls her huge boomerang, direct hit! Miroku is sent 30 feet from the ring and eliminated! Security, take care of her but be careful she doesn't seem to be in a good mood. It appears she's chasing him out of the arena! That's one crazy bitch. Back to the match, Jakotsu tries to slaughter everyone with sweeping slashes covering the whole ring. Fuu barely dodges it but then gets impaled by two needles... Haku with deadly accuracy landed one in her neck and the other in the spine. Juri checks... Fuu is eliminated! Two down, seven to go. Triela fires at Ichigo but she creates some type of shield to block the attack. Rukia lands behind Triela."

Rukia:"Ye Lord! Mask of flesh and bone, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, Upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Blue Fire Crash Down!"

"Wow a huge burst blue flames shot forth with such impact that Triela was propelled against the wall! I think she's alive but eliminated for landing out of the ring! Ichigo blocked several attacks by Jakotsu but now the snake sword surrounds her shield. Jakotsu pulls hard on the sword causing it to restrict, the shield can't hold up. The shield is crushed and the blades cut into Ichigo's flesh from all sides. She leaps to escape but Faye gets a clear shot and fires! Direct hit, headshot! Looks like it's over for her but for good measure Rei charges up her fire arrow and unleashes... It plunges into Ichigo and plows straight through her chest! Rukia wants the final blow and slices her head off in one clean blow then kicks it into the audience! What a show! Her lifeless body finally plops to the ring and she has officially been eliminated! Serves her right for stealing my look!Yomiko creates a razor sharp sword out of paper and clashes with Jakotsu. Rukia knocks Faye to the ground then Focuses on Rei. A flying slash misses and Rei returns with Fire soul bird! Rukia cuts it in half and stabs Rei! She retreats but is not beaten. Yomiko is nearly forced out but she creates a plane from paper and glides around the ring but never touching the ground. Haku is creating something... mirrors emerge from the moisture in the air. They surround Jakotsu. Haku jumps into the middle of them as Jakotsu slashs but too slow. Haku dissapears into one of the mirrors."

Haku:"Secret Art: Crystal Ice Mirrors."

"Jakotsu tries in vain to break the mirrors... Haku comes from one mirror and pierces Jakotsu with dozens of needles before quickly entrering another mirror. Jakotsu is losing patience and swings the snake sword around recklessly to no avail. Haku again appears and sinks more needles into Jakotsu's flesh. The final blow! Haku is just too fast! I can hardly keep up but Jakostu is barely able to stand coated with several hundreds of needles. One more time Haku with one needle flashes in front of Jakotsu and before the sword is lifted Haku sinks it in! Jakotsu falls! Juri does a quick check... Jakotsu is eliminated! Faye fires at Yomiko's paper plane and fills it with enough holes to send it crashing. Yomiko abandons ship and creates tentacles to grab Faye, squeezing the life out of her. Faye smiles and drops the cigarette from her lips, it lands on the paper and burns herself free. Yomiko makes a sword again and charges but Faye drops down and trips her. She used her terrible balance against her, Yomiko falls out and this time could not save herself. She is eliminated! Rukia leaps into the dome of ice mirrors."

Rukia:"You are indeed a master of ice but there are always more than one master. Sode no Shirayuki, Dance!"

"Her zanpakuto transformed, also known as Sleeve of the White Snow her sword is of the purest white and more importantly has snow and ice powers. This should prove interesting. She stands at the ready, trying to predict Haku's next move. Over there! Haku comes at her fast but Rukia just barely dodges the deadly needles. Again Haku comes from behind but Rukia expertly deflects the projectiles and lands a blow to Haku, but only a shallow one. Rei is back up and fires an innumerable amount of Mars Arrows blazing a deep red! The mirrors have been shattered! What power! Haku is forced to escape the safety of the mirrors as Rei leaps high into the air. She charges up for a massive shot that should wipe them both out. Rukia remains focused, she twirls her sword."

Rukia:"It's time. First Dance, Circle of the Moon."

"She has created a circle around her and a strange glowing light shoots upward. Rei is ready and fires! The light creates ice all the way skyward and Rei's blast surrenders to the immense cold and before she can react it freezes her in mid-air! Wow she is frozen solid and Faye fires her the rest of her bullets at the ice, Rei shatters! Rei Hino, Sailor Mars has been eliminated by Rukia and Faye! Haku takes the opportunity and makes several handsigns."

Haku:"Thousand needles of death!"

"The shattered pieces of Rei are sent raining down upon Rukia! She tries to dodge but too many slam through her body and a final one straight through her torso!"

Rukia:"You got me... but I'm not going down alone... White Lightning!"

"A lightning bolt is fired and connects with Haku! What an impact due to the water on and surrounding Haku! Both Rukia and Haku fall! Juri starts the count. Both are motionless. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9... It's over! Rukia and Haku have been eliminated!

The Winner of Match 4 is: Faye Valentine!!!!!"

"On a side note I've been told that Haku and Jakotsu are indeed guys... but if it looks like a girl and acts like a girl... Anyway once we clear the carnage and bloodstains we will return with more gory goodness in our next match! Stay tuned!!!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Love it or hate, please review it!_


End file.
